


A New Life

by littlestwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Family, Father!Dean, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestwinchester/pseuds/littlestwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You found your birth father, Dean Winchester, and a new life with him and his brother. But did you find more than you were looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

The cold fall breeze ripped through your thin jacket causing a chill to rip right through you. The foliage around you showed the vibrant reds and yellows of fall. Fall had always been your favorite season; all the bright colors always cheered you up. It seemed only right that you came looking for him during your favorite time of year.

You were walking down some winding road in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas. You managed to hitch-hike your way this far and you weren't giving up anytime soon. The trek had better be worth it and your father had to be at the bizarre location you managed to find. Who the hell lived in an underground hole?

The road curved and an old, abandoned factory or something appeared on your right. The building looked ancient and there was a door carved into the earth a little before it. Deciding this must be the place where your birth father lived, you took a deep breath and began to walk towards the staircase leading to the mysterious door. 

The wind whistled around you and grabbing your bag's strap tighter, you knocked on the door. Everything around you seemed to grow quieter. The wind stopped howling, the leaves quit rustling, and even you held your breath in anticipation.

After impatiently waiting a few moments, the door opened slowly. The first thing you noticed was the gun pointed at your chest. Next was the man holding the gun. He was tall with green eyes and a fierce look on his face. Behind him was an even taller man with longer, darker hair and he also had a gun pointed in your direction. Never in your wildest dreams did you expect your encounter to go anything like this.

The closer guy suddenly barked out "Who are you?" and you froze a little in fear.

It took you a second to build up your courage before you replied "I'm Y/N L/N and I'm here looking for my father." You took a deep breath before continuing on. "His name is Dean Winchester."

The green-eyed man scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion and shock at your announcement. "No, I can't possibly have a kid."

"If you are Dean Winchester, then yeah, you do and for seventeen years now."

Dean just sort of stood their in shock. You looked from him to the other man unsure of what to do next. The man next to your father managed to get a grip on the situation first. "Hi Y/N. I'm Sam, Dean's brother and I guess your uncle too. How about you come in and we can all get to know each other better." You nodded in relief and Dean gave a gesture that could be interpreted as agreement. Sam stepped away from the doorway and nudged his brother to do the same. 

You stepped forward into a huge room compared to what you were used to. You moved towards the railing at the edge of the floor. Looking down, you saw a big table with a map on it and deeper you could see bookcases and another table. The whole place had a very top secret, I'm-hiding-something-and-I-don't-want-you-to-know feeling surrounding it. Just as you started to follow Sam down the staircase, he spun around. "Um, before we keep going can you just do a quick test for us? You raised an eyebrow in surprise before Dean spoke up for the first time.

"Uh, yeah. Sammy here is really superstitious and it would help ease his mind if you did this for him." Sam gave his brother a quick glance which you decided to ignore. 

"That all depends on what this test requires" was your response. They may be your blood, but you weren't sure you should trust them yet. Your days at the orphanage had taught you that people weren't always what they seemed.

Sam handed you a flask with some liquid in it. Before you could ask what it was, Sam had an answer. "Don't worry it's just water. We're not trying to poison you."

You sniffed the liquid and it didn't smell. Taking that to be a good sign, you lifted the flask up and took a cautious sip. The cool liquid flowed into your mouth and you found that they were telling the truth. It was just water. You swallowed and handed the flask back. It seemed that your dad had the next part of the test waiting for you. In his hands he held a silver knife. You had to do a double-take to confirm it's presence. 

As if sensing your unease, your father began to reassure you. "Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We just need you to touch the blade." He held the knife out for you and you carefully placed a finger on the flat part. Dean looked over at Sam who gave him a slight nod of approval. "Okay, now we can get started on introductions."

* * *

 

The three of you were seated around one of the tables you saw earlier. You were on one side and your dad and uncle were on the other. Dean examined your features, connecting your green eyes and freckles back to himself. You were fidgeting in your seat a little, unsure of how this would go. 

"So Y/N, how did you find us in the middle of nowhere?" asked Sam.

"Well, I found this old journal of my mom's and it talked all about my dad and it said you had a 1967 Chevy Impala. Mom wrote about one of the last places where you were staying and I managed to find out your car's license plate and find the car's current location. Then I set up an algorithm that searched cameras across the country looking for the plate. It took a few months, but I finally tracked you to Lebanon, Kansas and here I am."

Your dad and uncle just looked at each other flabbergasted at your skills and dedication to finding your father whom you had never met.

"Damn, my daughter has talent" muttered Dean, just loud enough that you heard him and your face flushed bright red. Not many people were proud of you and your skills. More often they yelled at you and told you to stop messing around.

"It wasn't that complicated once you know how to do it. I've done similar things before," you replied bashfully. "Mom taught me a few things when I was younger."

"What happened to her Y/N?" asked your father, trying to piece together why you were suddenly knocking on the door seventeen years later. 

"She died when I was twelve. I was forced into the foster-care system, but that didn't work out so they shoved me into some home for girls. I lived there for four years and I finally got tired of everyone there hating me so I came to find you. My mom's journal said just enough about you that I managed to find you after looking for a few months."

"Okay so your mom gave you info on me?" questioned Dean. 

"Yeah, her name was Laurie Y/L/N," you replied. "She was eighteen when she had me. She left school and raised me on her own when her parents practically disowned her for getting pregnant. Mom was a computer genius and she taught me a lot before she died. She talked about you a lot and after she died, I found an old journal of hers that talked about you."

"I'm sorry that life happened to you and your mom. I really liked Laurie and if I had known, I would have helped you guys. I didn't mean for that to happen." 

"Yeah well that's in the past now. Hopefully we can start fresh?" you asked your dad and he nodded eagerly. "Okay so what do you guys do and why do you live in a weird underground bunker thing?"

"Uhm we're exterminators and, uh..." Dean trailed off.

"And this was where our grandfather used to live and we've sort of adopted it as our own" finished Sam. Not quite the truth, but close enough that it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, okay. That's cool, I guess. How big is this place anyway?" you asked, curious to learn more about your father.

"It's pretty big. There are a bunch of bedrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, and the library which we're currently in" said Dean. "I can show you around if you'd like. Show you which room is yours."

"Really? You want me to stay here with you two?" you asked, the nerves you felt before quickly blossoming into a joy you hadn't felt in a while. A joy your mom used to give you.

"Of course. You're my daughter. I wouldn't just throw you out or anything." answered Dean.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you... Dad," you said, cautiously trying the word out. It was something you never imagined you'd be able to say to someone. It felt nice rolling off your tongue. Dad, it was one word you knew you would get used to saying. Life was starting to look up.


End file.
